


Not Like One of Your French Girls

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Coffee Shop Tales [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barista AU, Baron is a TA, Bed Sex, Biting, College AU, Dean is an art student, Discussion of Piercing, Discussion of Toys, Discussion of kinks, Life modeling, M/M, New Relationship, Nipple Clamps, Protected Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Strength Kink, marking kink, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Baron still owes Dean that beer and a session as a model. Art happens, then they get distracted.When you fucked on the first date, what comes next?(An addition to the Barista/College AU begun in "I Like My Men Like I Like My Coffee: Strong")





	Not Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> An addendum to the much beloved College AU where Baron is a barista and Dean is an art student.
> 
> As always watch the tags if you have trigger points, we try to be very thorough.

Baron and Dean text back and forth for a few days after that first night. Their schedules don’t actually mesh well when Dean isn’t stalking Baron at work. Baron manages to meet up with Dean for lunch one day, a meal that turns into making out on the grass behind a cafe until Dean has to get to class and Baron is nearly late for work.

After another two shifts and finishing a long study guide for the class he TAs for, it's Wednesday afternoon and Baron is picking up an extra six pack and texting Dean to confirm the address of the loft that Dean has borrowed from a friend.  
Baron shows up a couple minutes before the agreed time with a clean grey sheet, two six-packs of local beer, and a couple of condoms and lube packets shoved hopefully into his wallet. He has no idea what to expect, but knocks on the door anyway.

Dean answers the door to the loft wearing a paint-spattered tee and ripped jeans. He almost immediately pulls Baron into a hot and heavy kiss. "Hi, ready to strip for me?!" He says after they pull away for air. "Ooh, you brought beer!" He grabs the six pack and takes it to the small kitchen in the corner of the bright and airy loft. Dean has moved most of the large furniture to the sides of the space except for a massage chair so he can look at Baron's back. Most of the ceiling of the space is large greenhouse style windows, and french doors in one wall offer access to a private balcony.

Baron grins and gives Dean's ass a hard swat as he walks away. "Guess so." He says, looking around, "Nice place your friend left behind." He feels oddly awkward pulling his shirt off over his head, glad that the loft is warmed by the late-fall sunshine. "You just want like... arms and back?" Baron asks awkwardly, walking over to the massage chair that looks like it must be where he's meant to be.

"Not just yet..." Dean replies as he comes over with a beer for each of them. "I was hoping to have you standing but standing for the whole thing is exhausting so when I start detailing your back you can sit down. " Dean explains as he clinks bottles with Baron and takes a swig.

Baron relaxes a little as the chilled beer hits his hand, clinking the bottle against Dean's and takes a drink himself. He may watch Dean's throat work a little lasciviously, but apart from a book he brought to read, he's gonna be staring at Dean a lot today.

"You got a pose or something in mind then?" Baron asks, draining nearly half of the beer in one pull.

Dean pulls Baron into the center of the room and closer against his body so they're chest to chest. His free hand slides down to the button of Baron's jeans and flicks it open with his thumb and he teases a kiss over Baron's lips, just barely touching with a smirk. "I've been thinking about my thesis... and you've inspired me."

Baron groans, cock perking up at the nearness of Dean's finger. "Oh yeah? I've been finding you pretty inspiring too." He fists a hand in Dean's hair and kisses him hard and deep, nipping at Dean's lower lip as he pulls back. "You trying to make sure your thesis exhibit is X-rated?"

"Hmmm, maybe a little." Dean replies with a mischievous grin. "But before we create a scandal at school I really need to get some work done." Dean adds as he pushes Baron's jean lower on hips but not completely off.

Baron growls softly as Dean pulls away, trying to tell his body to calm the fuck down. "All right, pretty boy. But you owe me after this." He tugs at the waist of his jeans, boxers sliding low on his hips as well. "You want these off then? Nothing you haven't seen already." He asks with a teasing smirk at Dean.

"Leave 'em on." Dean replies, "I want some things to stay for my eyes only." He adds with a wink as he settles himself on a stool with his sketch pad, facing toward Baron’s back. "Now put one of your arms up over your head and flex those pretty back muscles you use to throw me around..."

Baron rolls his shoulders and tries to follow Dean's directions, tensing and relaxing as directed until Dean falls silent with an approving hum. He tries to hold as still as he can, body twisted a bit awkwardly as it is. At least the angle lets him look up out one of the windows and he tries to focus on a squirrel bouncing around the branches of the tree outside.

"Should have brought headphones or something." Baron mutters after a while, trying to keep his muscles from tensing up.

Dean chuckles and gets up to put some music on. Just some wordless shit but listening to anything with lyrics usually effects his work. He comes over to Baron and moves him a little so thatched standing more comfortably but also so Dean can see the dimples at the small of Barons back right above his boxers. "You can bring an audio book next time." Dean says before spanking Baron playfully and returning to his sketching.

Baron makes a low growling noise at the slap, wanting to return the favor, but he holds still instead. "You sure you're actually drawing something back there? Not just doodling hearts and flowers in the margin of your notebook of anything?"

Dean chuckles again and moves his stool to get a different angle. "I assure you the final product will be worth it. I'm just sketching right now." Dean replies as he falls into almost a trace.

Dean isn’t sure how long he loses track of time while he draws, but the clock says it’s been about twenty minutes.. He's calm and still here and his hands have purpose. He feels relaxed and at peace. When he remembers to speak again, he can see the tension in Barons back. "You can move now. Sorry I was.... in the zone I guess. Want to come see?" He asks as he looks over the collection of sketches he's made of Barons back and arms.

Baron is starting to get stiff and has resorted to reciting song lyrics in his head to keep amused since the squirrel outside the window moved on. He stretches and rolls his shoulders when Dean finally tells him to. "It's ok if I look?" He asks, suddenly hesitant, but heading toward Dean anyway. "Thought artists were all private about that stuff."

"Any artist who doesn't want their art seen is just being dumb. The point of art is for it to be shared." Dean pulls Baron over to him by the hand so show him the series of sketches some are rough but others are smoothed out and shaded with details when Dean's eyes was caught but something in particular. "You're very.... strong looking."

Baron looks at the sketches thoughtfully, from some of the more detailed ones, he can tell that Dean is going to have a lot of detail when he pulls it all together. "Damn, forgot how good you are. I mean, I only saw your coffee sketches before." He leans in close over Dean's shoulder, sliding one arm around Dean's waist just to test how much touching is allowed. "I didn't move to much or anything?"

"No," Dean replies with a smiles as he leans back into Baron’s embrace. "You were great. I'm really happy with it and I think you deserve a reward for being such an enthralling model." He adds with a tease and a playful nip at Baron's chin. "My friend out of town for two weeks. I'm house sitting... no one to interrupt us."

Baron pulls Dean back a little harder against him, glancing toward the low mattress in the back corner behind a light curtain. "Yeah? He's not gonna be pissed you're getting fucked in his bed?" Baron murmurs against Dean's ear, nipping at his earlobe and then at his neck. He feels no qualms at all about this, but teasing Dean is fun and seems to be how they get along so far.

Dean smirks and pulls away just enough to get off the stool and set his sketch pad down before pulling Baron by the belt loops of his jeans toward to bed. "Well SHE would actually get off on that idea and may or may not have encouraged me to bring you here."

Baron lets himself be led, smiling when he can actually get his hands on Dean and pull in him close. "Should I be checking for hidden cameras or something?" He teases, only half joking. "I don't exactly want a sex tape on the internet." Regardless, he pulls the condoms and lube packets out of his back pocket and tosses them on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Dean to see if there's a reaction to him having come prepared.

Dean smiles wickedly at the prep and promptly pushes Baron down on the mattresses so he can climb on top and grind his hips against Baron's growing erection with his own. "We're you a boy scout growing up? ‘Cus you seem awfully prepared." Dean teases with a laugh.

Baron grins and arches up to shove down his pants the rest of the way off before he gets his hands back to Dean's still-clothed ass. "Nah, just wishful thinking. I remember we needed three last time..." He licks his lips eagerly and moved his right hand to stroke the growing bulge in Dean's pants. "You bring any of those toys you told me about last time, pretty boy? We could have some fun."

Dean looks over at his backpack in the corner and shrugs, "Call it my own wishful thinking. Thought we should maybe work our way up to the fisting since we agreed it was probably an after the second date kind of thing." He teases as he moves his hands down to Baron's bare hips and ghosts his fingertips across the sensitive skin above Baron's cock.

Baron's eyes darken with arousal, panting softly. "Fuck... I forgot about that." He grins at Dean and gives his cock a firm squeeze. "How about you go get it and we see what you got, hmm?" He gives Dean's ass a little pat, encouraging him to move and curious to see what he brought.

Dean does as he's told and grabs the back back. He comes back with it and sets it on the bed so he can carefully start pulling out a few items. "Umm, vibrating butt plug, ummm a spike metal pinwheel, restraints... a ball gag... nipple clamps... cock ring... a flogger. Ya know, just simple stuff."

Baron drags himself up to sitting, setting his little collection of condoms and lube off to the side of the bed and then sliding in close to Dean as he reveals his collection. "Holy shit." Baron says without thinking, regretting it as soon as he feels Dean tense at the response. "I mean... Fuck. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter. _This_ is what you call simple stuff?" Baron turns Dean's face to kiss him, pulling Dean halfway into his lap. "Can't wait to find out what you're really into."

Baron considers the tools. "That's a lot all at once though... What's your favorite?" Baron keeps staring at the flogger, his mouth dry as he thinks about it. He's never used one, never held one outside of that one ill-advised club an ex dragged him to in Junior year.

"Ummm Yeah, " Dean replies with a small flush to his cheeks, "I figured this would be a good introductory set. Wanted to see what you liked... I um, I like being used. I like serving a purpose and being told what that is... I need direction sometimes." Dean says without really saying what he means. He runs his fingertips over the plugs and the nipple clamps. "I sometimes get… kinda crazy when I don't have a firm hand."

Baron swallows hard, sliding an arm around Dean's waist to hold him. "Yeah, I can imagine. But you said you've been alone for a while. You had someone to give you that before?" He's trying to be responsible and talk things through, but can't resist rocking his hips up against Dean's ass to get a little friction.

"Just a few people who got me into this stuff. And some friends, but... nothing long term." Dean explains while holding back a moan. He rocks his own hips back eagerly. "Nnngh... fuck. Want you to fuck me again. Been thinking about it. Been thinking about you marking me up..."

Baron grins, grinding into Dean. "Mm, I can get behind that, but we’d better start by getting your clothes off." He starts to tug at Dean’s t-shirt before he remembers what Dean said. “Why don’t you strip for me, pretty boy?” Baron says, trying to make his voice more commanding, “And I’ll think about which of these toys I like best.”

Dean smirks as he slides back off Baron’s lap. It’s not quite an order, but it means that Baron’s already learning, and the potential is exciting. Dean tries to be as teasing as he can, turning around after he pulls his shirt off to show off his back, and dragging his jeans slowly down over his ass. He bends all the way over to step out of his jeans, just to show off his ass.

Baron watches Dean eagerly, his selection for a first tool to experiment with clenched in his fist. “Damn, you’re gorgeous.” Baron purrs, “Now get back down here.”

“You’re getting bossy already, huh?” Dean teases as he settles back onto Baron’s lap, squirming happily as his cock brushes against Baron’s abs. “You decide what you want to do to me, big man?”

“Yeah.” Baron answers to both questions with a little smile. After only a moment's hesitation, Baron shifts them both, lifting Dean off his lap in favor of pressing him down into the bed. He kisses Dean first, deep and eager and then reaches over and dangles the nipple clamps over Dean's face. "How about we start with these? I remember how sensitive these little spots were." He ducks his head to prove his point by nibbling at Dean's right nipple.

Dean’s eyes widen at the sudden move, but then he arches off the bed at the bite to his chest and card his hands up into Baron's hair to pull off his beanie and tug at his long hair. “Fuck yeah, start there... God, I want more..."

Baron chuckles lowly, nipping at Dean's other nipple before carefully positioning the small clamps. "So sensitive... god, you're so hot." He licks around the clamps just to see Dean shiver, and then trails kisses down Dean's chest to his abs. "I can just imagine how pretty you'd look with all kinds of gear on. Black leather and chrome..."

"Talk to me. Tell me how you learned this stuff." Baron says softly when Dean stays quiet, sucking small bruises into Dean's hip bone before finally wrapping a hand around Dean's cock to stroke slowly.

Dean closes his eyes and moans as Baron teases him. "Ummm, I met this guy when I was... younger. Probably too young to be doing what I was doing. But I was angry and dumb and had a fake ID. His last name was Brooks but in the clubs they just called him Punk. God, he sounds so fucking stupid now... but back then... in Ohio... he was so fucking cool." Dean pauses in his story to thrust up into Baron's hand and hisses when Baron pulls hard on the chain connecting the nipple clamps. "He took me under his wing and got be into this stuff."

Baron smiles, teasing his tongue over the head of Dean's cock as he trails his eyes over Dean's body laid out in front of him. "Fuck, what were you? Sixteen? Jailbait. They must have eaten you up." Baron sucks on one finger, teasing it over Dean's perineum and entrance.

"Tell me what you want, pretty boy. Wanna know how to get you off." He stops teasing and takes the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, pinning Dean's hips down with his forearm so that he can keep the pace slow and teasing.

"Fifteen when it started... but fuck, please put something inside me... God damn, your mouth feels so fucking good. Haven't had good head in a long time... fuck!" Dean rambles as he pulls harder on Baron's hair. "Want you to mark me up, cut me up, claim me..." Dean's not even sure where most of his thoughts are coming from, he's just saying whatever comes into his head. "Fuck!"

Baron paws for a lube packet, to help him get his fingers into Dean. He pulls back just for a moment to spit onto his fingers and tear open the packet before he returns his mouth to Dean's cock.

Baron's arm and the flat of his palm still keep Dean's hips mostly still as Baon works, but he loves the feeling of Dean arching and jerking against the resistance. He feels vaguely grateful at whatever fuckwits decided to set Dean free to go off to college, because he's easily the hottest person Baron's had the fortune to touch in a long while.

Dean growls at the lack of movement he's given and does his back to try and rock down on Baron's teasing slicked fingers. "Fuck... please Baron... please Sir... please... whatever you want me to call you... Just please fuck me..." Dean whines in eager desperation.

Baron inhales sharply, pulling back from Dean's cock with an obscene pop. “Damn... you talk like a fucking wet dream, pretty boy." He reaches for a condom, fumbling with it one-handed as he works a third finger into Dean. He lines up and replaces his fingers with his sheathed cock, pressing into the exquisite heat of Dean's body without asking permission a second time.

Once inside Baron shifts forward, catching and pinning both Dean's hands with his own, despite that they're messy with spit and lube. He shifts his knees under him to guide Dean's thighs wider apart. "You like being held down like this beautiful? Like playing that you want to fight?" He thrusts forward, starting with a slow roll of his hips. "You just like being taken apart by someone bigger and stronger than you?"

Dean moans and nods, "Yeah, yeah fucking love it." He flexes under Baron's hands just to feel the sheer power Baron has over him physically. "God, you're so fucking strong... and big." Dean manages to lean up just enough to catch Baron's lips in a rough and biting kiss.

Baron presses in closer to return Dean's kisses, hungry and sloppy as he increases his pace. "Fuck, you feel so good." He pulls back to adjust his position, pulling one of Dean's legs up over his shoulder for a deeper angle. "You ever cum just from getting fucked, pretty boy?" His voice is gravelly and rough, and he reaches forward to tug on the chain still draped across Dean's chest from the nipple clamps. "I bet you could, sensitive like you are..."

Dean bites his lower lip and nods as Baron fucks into him. "Yeah, fuck, want you to make me cum on your cock too... shit..." Dean grits out as he is bent nearly in half with Baron fucking into him. His cock smears pre-cum messily between their abs as he gets closer and closer to orgasm.

Baron wonders if there's anything Dean _wouldn't_ say yes to right now, but takes him at his word anyway, adjusting his angle and speed to match what makes Dean moan the loudest. "Come on baby, wanna see you cum for me." He tugs the nipple clamps off and drops his mouth to replace one, nipping at it and sucking a bruise into Dean's pectoral.

Dean practically howls when Baron bites him and he arches up off the bed to get more of the that knife edge pain and pleasure from Baron's mouth. "Oh fuck!!! Gonna cum... Bite me harder!" He groans as his free hand claws his nails across Baron's back.

Baron growls at the sharp clawing pain, shuddering as he tries to keep himself under control at this frantic pace. He surges forward, bending Dean nearly in half with the force of his thrusts and bites down hard on Dean's shoulder, tasting a hint of copper where his canines beak skin. He fights to keep his pace going even for just a little longer to bring Dean with him.

The bright dangerous pain of the bite brings Dean over the edge moments after he feels Baron shudder with his own climax. "Fuck... that was so fucking hot." Dean comments after catching his breath.

Baron is panting and breathless as he slowly still, licking across the wound on Dean's shoulder. "Fuck..." He shifts to pull out of Dean and collapse beside him, tying off the condom and tossing it toward the trash can in the corner. "Shit... Didn't mean to... go quite that hard." He nuzzles into Dean's neck, remembering how cuddly Dean waste last time. "You ok?"

Dean pretty much melts into a puddle when Baron lets his legs down onto the mattress. He hums happily and strokes Barons sweat damp hair. "Nah, I'm good. Don't worry about it. It was really fucking hot." Dean admits with a smirk. He's covered in cum and sweat and maybe even a little blood but he doesn't really care right now. "You're so fucking hot too."

Baron lets Dean wrap around him. "God... I don't have to be worried about any blood disease shit, right? Because that was fucking awesome." He should probably be worried about cleaning up, but he can't be bothered right now, trailing kisses and soft bites along the unmarked parts of Dean's shoulders. "I could fucking ruin you and you'd like it..."

Dean shrugs, "I was tested like four months ago. One of those big pushes from the clinic on campus… and I haven’t slept with anyone since." Dean replies with a yawn. Even if he falls asleep it won't be for long. He turns his head to expose more of his throat to Baron. "Hmmm and yeah, probably. I mean, I'm all for being in ruins. I'm an art major. We thrive off that shit." He half teases.

Baron nips at Dean's throat again, "Mmm, good. Because I really like seeing you all marked up..." He licks his lips. "You serious about that flogger and shit?”

"Well yeah, if you're into it. I mean we talked about other things like piercing and shit that I don't really have the stuff for but we can talk about it." Dean replies and is glad that Baron can't see the slight flush to his cheeks. "Fuck... I like the way you say it."

"Hell yeah, I'm into it." Baron growls against Dean's throat. "I wasn't kidding about wanting to be there when you get some new metal put into you either... and seeing little pink welts on your skin from that flogger or a belt or something... Damn." He swallows hard, shifting over to be half on top of Dean again. "I haven't done all the shit you have, it seems like. But I can learn... if you don't mind having me around." His lips quirk into a little smile.

Dean smiles at Baron and steals a quick kiss. "I guess you're alright. And you're a good model. So yeah, I kind of like you." Dean teases with a smirk. "You wanna take a nap before we have Sex in the shower?" Dean asks with a wink.

Baron moans softly. "Mmm, yeah, you have great ideas. Think I’ll put that plug in you while we shower though... keep you open and ready... see what some electronic vibration does to you."

Dean is already mostly asleep but he makes a sleepy sound of agreement as he starts to pet Baron's hair. "Sleep now... sex later..."

Baron laughs softly, nodding and pressing lazy kisses to Dean's neck and shoulder. Sleeping for a bit in this warm attic with Dean as a human body pillow seems like a great plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Baron wakes up, Dean is sitting up next to him with a sketch book. Baron flops over and pulls him in down for a lazy kiss. "Hey."

"Hi there." Dean replies with a smile. "You were so peaceful and the light was so good. I couldn't resist." Dean says as he shows off a pencil drawing of Baron’s face against the pillow with his tattooed shoulder behind it.

"Mm." Baron blinks and hauls himself up to sit next to Dean. "Looks good. I always say that, but it's true." He's still languid from sleep and leans against Dean's shoulder.

"I had a weird dream," Baron admits, "You're not like.... Actually crazy, right?" He realizes belatedly how bad that sounds. "I mean... Like.... You're chill, and hot as hell, and you're into biting and..." He gestures at the toys, "Into all of this." He smiles hopefully, not sure if he's digging himself out of this hole. "I don't usually get this lucky is all."

Dean shrugs, "Well I wouldn't say I'm normal. I have some problems. I am a vicious caffeine addict and I'm not a morning person. I can be pretty vindictive when it comes to petty fights and I'm sure there's other stuff. Do you want me to be crazy?" Dean asks with a smirk. He doesn't know what else to say so he just starts to fidget and doodle on his sketch pad.

Baron shakes his head, trying to choose his words. He takes the sketch pad from Dean's fingers and sets it aside before pulling Dean into straddle his lap. "Mmm, this kinda crazy I don't mind." He takes a moment to cup Dean's face. "I think I saw you pretty on edge that first night..." He says with a playful nip at Dean's lower lip. "I can help keep you caffeinated if that's all it takes." Baron knows there's more he should say, but he doesn't want to make things serious so fast. "Sorry, that was a weird thing to say.”

Dean chuckles at the nip and bites back and well. "It's ok. Are you asking to be a little more serious with all these 'weird' questions?" Dean only half teases. It seems silly to ask someone to be your boyfriend while you’re both naked and splattered with dried cum, but he kind of hopes that's what this is.

Baron smiles, a little wickedly. "Maybe? I mean... We fucked on the first date and agreed to future hookups... What's the next step above that?" He rests his hand on Dean's shoulder, tracing over the small wounds left by his own bite earlier. "Bloodplay and exclusivity?"

Dean laughs and turns his head to suck on the tip of Baron's thumb filthily. "Yeah... bloodplay and boyfriends seems nice." Dean teases after he pulls over Baron's thumb.

Baron grins. "This isn't... Fuck, I don't actually care what this is actually. We may piss each other off eventually, but let's enjoy this while we've got it." He leans in to kiss Dean slow and hungry. "You said something about shower sex? How's that sound for consummating this new relationship?"

Dean chuckles and very carefully pulls away to get off the bed so he can pull Baron up too. "My goal is that only very important people get to bite me on a regular basis." Dean counters as he leads the way to the bathroom. His lube is already in there from hacking off this morning.

"Good. I won't lie, I like knowing all the marks on you are mine." Baron waits to get to the bathroom and then presses up close behind Dean as he fiddles with the knobs for the shower. He rests his hands on Dean's hips and kisses Dean's shoulder, slow and sensual.

Dean hums happily as Baron kisses up his neck. "Wanna make a few more while we put this remodeled shower to its full use." He says while he flicks on the rain shower.

Baron's eyes light up as the shower turns on, he wasn't really paying attention until now, but it is a very nice shower, the space inside nearly as large as the rest of the bathroom. "Mmm, I can do that." He purrs and proceeds to suck another hickey into the sensitive skin just under Dean's ear. 

"Did you take care of yourself already this morning?" Baron teases when he spots a suspicious tube on the shelf by the shampoo. "So excited to see me?"

"I like to jerk it in the mornings. It leaves me refreshed like a cup of coffee." Dean replies as he pulls Baron into the walk in shower and closes the glass door. "And I bet you have lube stashed in weird places too."

Baron chuckles, "Oh, I definitely do. I just love how bad you want it." He slides his arms around Dean's waist from behind to wrap a hand around Dean's dick, stroking slowly as the water slowly soaks both of them.

Dean moans and presses back against Baron. His own hands rise up to thread into the other man's hair and pull him closer. "Fuck... feels like I’ve never wanted anything this bad before." He moans as he grinds his ass against Baron's cock as well.

Baron muffles a low moan against Dean's neck. "Mmm... Fuck yeah. Get me that lube and let's get you messier before we clean up."  
Baron keeps a slow pace on his stroking of Dean's cock, rolling his own erection forward against Dean's ass until he groans in frustration. "Shit, you got condoms in here too, pretty boy? We'd make a hell of a mess going back out to get them."

"Fuck..." Dean curses as he hand Baron the lube. "No I don't keep condoms in shower... fuck, you already bit me... we're fucked already. You're clean right?!" Dean half-whines half-moans as he feels the head if Baron's cock catch on the rim of his already abused hole. "Fuck."

Baron groans, "I was, but it's been months..." He wants to accept what Dean's offering, but it's so fast and he can't put Dean at that much risk. "That was a tiny bit of blood... This is..." He catches Dean and turns him around, stopping his stroking in favor of pinning both Dean's wrists to the wall, using his greater bulk to push Dean back against it. "I like you a lot, and someday I'm gonna coat you in my cum inside and out...." He growls, watching Dean's pupils go wide at the suggestion. "But not today. Today we stay safe... ish.”

Baron leans in and nips at Dean's ear. "I wanted to play with that plug anyway, and we forgot it." He pulls back with a smirk, hoping he hasn't killed the mood. "Stay. Right. Here. I'll be right back." Luckily the towel on the door is big and fuzzy, and while Baron does leave a line of wet footprints and drips from his hair, it's nothing that won't dry in a few minutes. He returns to the shower with the plug in one hand and condoms in the other, dropping the towel as he looks Dean over to see if he's behaved.

Dean stays where he's been put but does yell after Baron, "The plug is waterproof but the remote isn't so be careful. I don't want you or me to get electrocuted while having shower sex." He pauses as he gives Baron's naked body a blatant once over.

Baron grins, setting the remote carefully aside before he steps back into the shower. "That's ok... I mostly want the plug to keep you open _after_ I fuck you." Baron says with a like smirk as he presses back in to kiss Dean. "So obedient, pretty boy. What else would you do if I told you to?"

Dean smirks and looks up at Baron playfully, "Probably all sorts of things. But I'm guessing I would enjoy most of the things you'd ask of me so it's a win win situation." He comments as he rolls his hips against Baron's.

Baron grins, tossing the plug and the condoms onto the little shelf and leaning into Dean's teasing. "Gonna have to start getting creative then." He grabs the lube and curls two slick fingers around to press into Dean. "Fuck, I want to eat you out someday... Just take you apart on my tongue and my fingers until you're just begging me to take you." Baron grips Dean's ass with his other hand, spreading him open. "You had a cock ring... You like being teased?"

Dean bites his lip and nods. "Yeah, I mean, who doesn't? I like foreplay as much as anyone." Dean purrs as he presses back onto Baron's fingers. "And yeah, fuck. Been told I’m real good at begging." He adds with a brush of his lips against Baron's just to tease.

Baron smiles against Dean's lips, tilting his mouth to kiss Dean hard, deep and slow as he works him open. "I have an idea..." Baron says roughly when they pull apart, "I wanna lift you up and let you ride me right here... You think you're flexible enough for that?" He rips a condom open with his teeth and rolls it on. "Either way, I wanna get inside you soon."

Dean runs his hands over Baron's shoulders and arms. "Hmmm you gonna pick me up and fuck me against the wall?" Dean asks with an intrigued smirk as he gives Baron's covered dick a few strokes.

Baron bares his teeth and rocks his hips forward into Dean's touch. "Yeah, I think I can manage that. I wanna see your pretty face while I fuck you." He squeezes a little lube across Dean's fingers and his own cock before he reaches back and presses his slick fingers back into Dean's entrance.

Dean's still loose from the first time and he moans at the sudden intrusion. "You want me to jump up into your big strong arms then? I'm not light..." Dean challenges even as he lifts a leg to hook up over Baron's hip.

Baron gives Dean a little smirk. "You're what, 180?" He gets a grip on Dean's hips and lifts him off the floor, pressing him into the wall and letting Dean get his legs around Baron's hips before he kisses him hard, tipping his face up to accommodate the angle. "I told you I like working out. I'll have to do more of that."

Baron supports Dean with one arm, knowing this may not last as slick as they both are with water and lube, but lining up and pressing into Dean's body anyway. "Fuck... that's good." He bites down on Dean's collar bone as he tries a slight roll of his hips.

Dean throws his head back against the shower wall and groans as Baron starts to fuck up into him. Dean wraps his legs tighter around Baron's waist and wraps his arms around Baron's shoulders. "Fuck... so good. So deep."

Baron moans, setting a slow rhythm and giving Dean's ass a wet slap. "That’ll teach you not to test me." He grits out, shifting to speed up his pace. "So fucking pretty, Dean, taking it like a damn pro."

Baron supports Dean's hips as well as he can, his free hand sliding into Dean's hair to keep him from thumping it against the tile wall.

Dean smiles at the slap and presses in close to give Baron a filthy kiss while he digs his nails into Barons back in pleasure. "Holy fuck... Yeah just like that... oh fuck harder!"

Baron can feel his legs starting to tremble a little, but he redoubles his efforts to drive into Dean hard and fast. His fingers tangle in Dean's hair as they kiss, and he tugs Dean's head back to let himself bite into the skin of Dean's throat.

Dean can feel Baron start to struggle supporting him but watching him focus and fuck into him harder is the hottest thing he's ever seen. "Oh fuck... yeah, bite me, claim me, I'm fucking yours." he moans as he gets closer to orgasm once more.

Baron growls and drives into Dean harder and faster. "Touch yourself, pretty boy... make yourself cum on my dick." He sucks a dark bruise into Dean's shoulder as he gets closer, fighting to keep control of himself and keep Dean supported through the building rush of his own pleasure.

Dean does his best to wind one wet hand between them so he can jerk himself off. That combined with the friction of Barons abs against his cock make him nearly fall over the edge. "Fuck... I'm gonna cum... fuck..." he grits out as he spills across his own hand.

Baron feels Dean tighten as he spills between them and manages to support him for a few seconds longer before he finally shakily lets Dean down. He keeps Dean close, pulling the smaller man with him as he leans back heavily against the opposite wall. Baron is breathing hard, but grinning. "Holy shit." He pants out, kissing Dean messily.

Dean kisses back deeply as he winds his fingers around Baron's dick to pull the condom off before he drops down onto the stone tile floor to pull Baron's cock into his mouth. "Hmmm, god that was so hot.." He moans between sucking on the head of Baron's dick

"Fuck," Baron groans, his head thinking back against the tile as Dean's mouth wraps around him. "So fucking good..." He tangles his fingers into Dean's hair but lets Dean manage the pace. "Not gonna last long, Dean... nng!" Dean's moans vibrate through him and he shoots across Dean's tongue with a low moan.

Dean licks his lips playfully as he pulls off Baron's cock and stands up again. His knees will be bruised from the fall but he doesn't care right now. "That was fun." Dean says with a smile before he leans in to kiss Baron again.

Baron kisses Dean hungrily, still breathless when they break apart. "Fuck... that was... pretty stupid actually." He says with a grin. "Hot as hell though. You ok?" He strokes his fingers through Dean's hair, surprised that the water is still warm.

"Yeah, I'm great..." Dean replies with a happy sigh he will deny fervently. "Wanna wash off and then go cuddle while we order food?" He offers as he nips along Baron's jaw line.

Baron chuckles and catches Dean's lips in another biting kiss. "Yeah, that sounds great." He grabs some body wash from the shelf and works it across Dean's shoulders and down his back to his ass, rinsing away their mess.

They rinse off fairly innocently with only a few pauses for slow wet kisses. By the time they both settle in on the bed again Dean has ordered pizza to be delivered and they are both wrapped up in ridiculous fluffy robes. "So.. I guess I should probably ask about your classes and normal stuff like that right?”

Baron chuckles and shrugs, "I guess so. My classes are actually pretty good. I have some papers to write and a lot of experiment propositions to do before next semester." He ruffles Dean's hair fondly. "What about you artist-boy? They have you doing much besides sketching defenseless baristas?"

"You are far from defenseless. I have heard stories of your football days and Roman still has no idea who you are." Dean comments and despairs a little at how dumb his friends are sometimes. "I am working on a collection of five pieces of art that show... something... It's supposed to be something that inspires us.."

Baron grins. "Reigns. Roman. Whatever. He was just coming in the year I fucked up my shoulder. I wasn't very sociable after that." Baron shrugs lightly, not wanting to displace Dean where he's curled against Baron's side. "Five pieces? That seems like a lot? If they're all as big as that canvas in the corner."

Baron looks down at Dean. "So what inspires you then? Apart from sex, which you seem to like a lot." Baron smirks and keeps stroking Dean's hair, dumbly fascinated with the slow lightening of the color as it dries in the warmth and light of the loft.

Dean shakes his head, "No there's only three canvas, two have to be other mediums outside of my concentration. I am thinking about sculpture and clay because I like to fidget." Dean replies with a shrug, "And I think movement inspires me... interaction with people... even when I think people are way too wound up and uptight for their own good. I like feeling connected to something... I don't know if that's what inspires me but my art gives me a way to connect with others."

The answer is more thoughtful than Baron would have expected from Dean and he falls silent for a moment. "That's... Really cool actually. I can see that... It's a hard thing to put that feeling into art... But I see it in yours." He fluffs up Dean's hair. "Does that lead to sleeping with a lot of your models?" He's teasing, and he wouldn't mind, this is all so new.

Dean laughs and shakes his head. "Not nearly as much as you would think. Although," Dean starts in with an amused smirk, "I did lose my virginity to a girl who wanted me to draw her like one of my French girls. She even wore one of those tacky Titanic knock-off necklaces. It was a learning experience for sure."

Baron actually laughs at that, a low rumbling chuckle. "Oh god. I can just picture it. Scrawny little you, nervous as hell with a pretty naked girl trying to seduce you." He squeezes Dean playfully, and drops several kisses to Dean's forehead and hair. "Do you like girls generally? Or were you just learning what you didn't like?"

Dean sits up and gives Baron a look. "I don't not like girls. I just... don't want to fuck them mostly. And I was way cooler than that about it. I was practically a heartthrob in high school." Dean retorts with a jab at Baron's chest with his finger just to see what Baron will do.

Baron grins, catching Dean's hand to stop Dean from poking him. "Damn, my fantasies of deflowering the nerdy, virgin, art student are crushed." Baron says, mock-disappointed. "I was just an asshole jock in high school, sorry to say. At least made a point of being out about being bi most of the time, for all that the coaches didn't like it." Baron keeps his tone casual, hoping the bisexuality won't be a sticking point. He's not a cheater, but plenty of people feel like being bi means it's inevitable.

Dean smiles and lets his fingers intertwine with Baron's as he shrugs, "That's cool. I hope you don't have a baby or something. Not that I mind, but guys with kids tend to not have a lot of free time." Dean replies, hoping it doesn't come off as callous.

Baron shakes his head. "Nah, part of being an asshole means being too selfish to have kids." He teases, pulling Dean against him.

Dean shivers happily in Baron’s arms, "We can pretend I'm a nerdy art student if you wanna bend me over a desk or something you big bad jock."

"Yeah?" Baron purrs, voice dropping a little as he nuzzles into Dean’s neck, "You like the idea of being bullied a little bit? Bet you were good at using that pretty mouth to get yourself out of trouble, huh?"

Dean twists around in Baron’s lap and his smile is wicked and teasing. “Oh yes.” Dean laughs and grabs Baron's hand so he can suck two of his fingers into his mouth and then pull off of them with a wet pop. "You could say I was an avid student when it came to my oral exams."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all we've written for the moment for these two. There is extensive development in this universe for Seth with an older male OC, which may appear eventually once I get it edited.
> 
> If you haven't noticed and like this pairing, Cal and I are working on a long-form ABO Fantasy universe for these two - check "Howling For You". We're hoping to make it our longest story to date and are focusing on that through the month of November.
> 
> Thanks as always for reviews, comments, kudos, and even just for reading. Bringing even a little joy to you guys gives us life. Seriously.


End file.
